rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Fetish tree
Fetish tree is under construction. Some items may be removed before the end of completion before this game. There may be a couple added as well. Rated variables All of the rated variables listed here have values from 0 to 100. There are icons associated with each rated variable with an accompanying arrow pointing up or down, showing increasing or decreasing the variable's value. ; Dominant : Not dominant: 0-10 : Little dominant: 11-25 : Dominant: 26-50 : Very dominant: 51-75 : Pure dominant: 76-100 ; Submissive : Not submissive: 0-10 : Little submissive: 11-25 : Submissive: 26-50 : Very submissive: 51-75 : Pure submissive: 76-100 ; Respect : No respect: 0-10 : Little respected: 11-25 : Respected: 26-50 : Very respected: 51-75 : Idolized: 76-100 ; Perversion : Not perverted: 0-10 : Little pervertive: 11-25 : Perverted: 26-50 : Very perverted: 51-75 : Pure perverted: 76-100 ; Sadistic : Not sadistic: 0-10 : Light sadistic: 11-25 : Sadistic: 26-50 : Heavy sadistic: 51-75 : Pure sadistic: 76-100 ; Masochistic : Not masochistic: 0-10 : Light masochistic: 11-25 : Masochistic: 26-50 : Heavy masochistic: 51-75 : Pure masochistic: 76-100 ; Love : Not a friend: 0-10 : Kinda a friend: 11-25 : A friend: 26-50 : Good Friend: 51-75 : BFF 76-100 ; Lust : Apathy: 0-10 : Urge: 11-25 : Sensuality: 26-50 : Lewdness: 51-75 : Lusting 76-100 Sexual orientation * * * * * * * * First-level fetishes Some of these "fetishes" are not but simple sexual activities, still... ; Neutral fetishes * Anal fingering * Cross-dressing * DILF * Exhibitionism * Fellatio * GILF * Incest (?) * Intercrural sex * Masturbation * MILF * Naizuri * Paizuri * Pregnancy * Public sex * TILF * Voyeurism ; Dominant fetishes : Requires Dominant (Little dominant) * Anal fingering * Anal sex (giving) * Barebacking * BCH (big cock humiliation) * Branding (heavy sadism) * Breast torture * SCE (small cock encouragement) * Foot domination * Non-consent * Orgasm denier * Sadism (light)) * Sissy lover * Spanking (open-handed) ; Submissive fetishes : Requires Submissive (Little submissive) * Abrasions * Anal masturbation * Anal sex (recieving) * Anal training * Anilingus * Begging * Bimbofication (???) * Chastity * Collaring * masochism * Servicing * Gangbang lover * Being forced/raped Second-level fetishes * Ass to mouth = Anilingus + Fellatio * Caning = spanking + (sadism or masochism) * CBT (cock & ball torture) = * Creampie eating = * Felching = Anilingus + Fellatio * Mutual masturbation = masturbation * Snowballing = Fellatio * Strap-on :: Recieving = Anal toys + (Anal masturbation or Anal sex (recieving) or Anal training) :: Giving = Anal toys + (Anal masturbation or Anal sex (recieving) or Anal training) * Suspension = Bondage * Swallowing = Fellatio Third-level fetishes * Breast worship = Breastfeeding + * Cock worship = Swallowing + Anal sex + Mutual masturbation + * Cum addict = Felching + Creampie eating + Snowballing + Swallowing + Gokkun Complexes The sexual complexes below are parents in their 30s or 40s on average; these ages set for humans and species that have similar lifespans. There are times when parents could be younger, a bit younger since, in this game, the age that participants in sexual relations and that messy kinda stuff are 13 years and up. Allowing for the 6-months gestation, thus a mother could be as young as 26 when her eldest offspring reaches 13. The ages can and do vary from family to family. Plus, a family that had one or more of these complexes when old enough to "legally" or "morally" take part in sex, years later, if their bond is present, the names related to age will vary as well. ; Dadcon : Sons: (homosexual or bisexual) + incest + DILF : Daughters: (heterosexual or bisexual) + incest + DILF ; Momcon : Sons: (heterosexual or bisexual) + incest + MILF : Daughters: (homosexual or bisexual) + incest + MILF ; Brocon : Brothers: (homosexual or bisexual) + incest + Teen : Sisters: (heterosexual or bisexual) + incest + Teen ; Siscon : Brothers: (heterosexual or bisexual) + incest + Teen : Sisters: (homosexual or bisexual) + incest + Teen ; Soncon : Fathers: (homosexual or bisexual) + incest + Teen : Mothers: (heterosexual or bisexual) + incest + Teen ; Daughtercon : Fathers: (heterosexual or bisexual) + incest + Teen : Mothers: (homosexual or bisexual) + incest + Teen Body types and body parts * BBM * BBW * Sapient animal genetalia See also * Build game related fetish tree * Fetish Category:Fetish